The present invention relates to a support arm for a visual display unit and in particular to a support arm for a flat video screen such as a LCD or plasma display screen.
In the prior art most visual display units (VDUs) are of the vacuum tube type although of recent times liquid crystal displays or plasma displays are becoming more prevalent. The latter screens are flat and are essentially planar devices compared with a vacuum tube display unit which is both heavy and of considerable depth. To mount VDUs on a support column or with a cantilever or articulated arm it is necessary to compensate for the weight of the visual display unit being supported as well as for any couple or moment which is created. As the arm is moved to suit the viewing of the VDU in a working or commercial environment, these parameters change and problems arise in maintaining a stable position for the arm.
The present invention seeks to overcome problems or disadvantages in the prior art or to ameliorate them or to provide an alternative thereto.
According to the invention there is provided an apparatus for supporting a visual display unit including a support base, at least one pivot base rotatable with respect to said support base, an arm fixed to and pivotable with respect to said pivot base having means for dampening the motion of said arm and at a free end of said arm a mounting means for mounting a visual display device, said mounting means being pivotable with respect to said arm.
Preferably, the pivot base can be rotated through 360xc2x0 with respect to said support base while said monitor arm can be raised or lowered through 110xc2x0 in a vertical plane and said mounting means allows the visual display device fixed thereto to be rotated through 180xc2x0 in the plane of the arm, plus or minus 40xc2x0 in any other direction, and 360xc2x0 about the longitudinal axis or roll axis of the arm. More than one monitor arm can be attached to the base and the height of the base can be adjusted to suit a given application. The monitor can be rotated 360xc2x0 about the longitudinal axis or roll axis of the arm, for example to change from landscape to portrait position.
The arm is preferably supported by a gas spring and fixed to the pivot base by a pivot pin e.g. a nut and bolt arrangement. This support and fixing arrangement is damped to allow the arm to be maintained in equilibrium with movement of the arm.
Preferably, the planar display unit is readily removable from the support arm, including the disconnection of any electrical attachments, by providing ready access thereto.
Preferably, the support base may be secured to a support surface for stability.